PTV-4 Program Schedule
People's Television Network (abbreviated PTV) is the flagship public television network owned by the Philippine Government. Founded in 1974, PTV is the main brand of People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI), one of the attached agencies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). Its head office, studios and transmitter are located at Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. PTV operates 13 analog TV stations, including two affiliates (PTV Agusan del Sur and Davao del Norte) and six digital TV stations. The People's Television (PTV) is the leading source of Philippine television as your favorite Kasama station. A mix of news, public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports programs. As a government-run station, PTV receives funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers, among others. PTV also run the Muslim-oriented digital television channel Salaam TV and the Islamic-focused television channel Mensahe TV. PTV programs may also be seen worldwide via the international channel PTV World, which started its global broadcast reach in 2003 in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS), Glocal Media Network and the direct-to-home satellite of Dish Network, in Eastern Canada (via Rogers Cable and IPQube), in Africa (via DTH provider), the global expansion signalled a new directions for PTV as it became accessible to the rest of the world, particularly the millions of Filipinos overseas. PTV can be seen in Australia, North America and Asia Pacific Region. MISSION :We shall inform, inspire, educate, entertain, empower and teach our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy, and world-class quality television programs and services. :Our goal to make itself the nation's Kasama network, giving you the best in news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. VISION :One of the major leaps, PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity, Commitment, and Dedication :Teamwork, Innovation, and Service, Excellence :Value for God, Country and People PROVINCIAL STATIONS :LUZON :PTV 4 Manila :PTV 8 Cordillera (Baguio) : PTV 4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan : PTV 4 Naga :VISAYAS :PTV 2 Guimaras (Iloilo) :PTV 10 Dumaguete :PTV 11 Cebu :PTV 8 Tacloban :PTV 2 Guimaras :PTV 12 Calbayog :MINDANAO :PTV 7 Zamboanga : PTV 11 Sibugay :PTV 11 Davao : PTV 8 Agusan del Sur : PTV 8 Cotabato : PTV DavNor 48 :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite Profile PTV-4 or People's Television Network Incorporated (PTNI) is the Philippine government’s flagship television network. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. The channel is under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO). It airs news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports on very high frequency (VHF). It is one of the three television channels owned by the Philippine government along with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Radio Philippines Network (RPN). It is however the only one that has not been sold to private investors and the government wants to retain and develop. The channel underwent modernization when President Benigno Aquino III signed Republic Act 10390 that gave an additional P5 billion for the channel’s operations. New equipment were bought. PTV has five members on its board of directors. They are appointed by the president and they must represent different sectors: two from the government sector, one from the private sector, one from the private sector and the broadcast industry, and one from the educational sector. Although PTV’s audience share is not substantial as the network dominates the top three TV stations (ABS-CBN 2, GMA 7 and IBC 13), the channel has gained a newfound significance when President Rodrigo Duterte announced a month before his assumption into his office that the press interviews and conferences will be announce official statements through the state-run channel. This means that other networks must ask permission from PTV-4 to tap to its broadcast so the other networks can show it in their own networks. PTV-4 consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. Schedule To serve you better and cater to our Filipino people, the People's Television is your source of Philippine television. This means non-stop news and pubic affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports programs to inform, inspire, educate, entertain, empower and teach our people. And this milestone makes us the one and only Kasama network for the people and every nation. 'Weekdays (Metro Manila)' Morning *5:25 am - Station Message Sign On *5:30 am - PTV News Headlines (replay) *6:30 am - Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) *8:00 am - ** Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) ** Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) ** Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) *8:30 am - **Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) **Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) *9:00 am - Daily Info (LIVE) *9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People *10:00 am - Shop TV *11:00 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - Sharing ASEAN *11:30 am - Du30 on Duty Afternoon *12:00 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (LIVE) *1:00 pm - Sentro Balita (LIVE) *2:00 pm - **Mon-Wed: Unlad Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano **Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline **Fri: Damayan Ngayon (LIVE) *3:00 pm - **Mon: Passport on Wheels: An APO Documentary **Tue-Fri: Colours of ASEAN *3:30 pm - **Tue-Fri: Proudly ASEAN *4:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - Sharing ASEAN *4:30 pm - Flashback TV *5:00 pm - Shop TV (with Malacañang Press Conference) Primetime *6:00 pm - Winx Club (seasons 5-7) (Tagalog dub) *6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) *7:30 pm - **Mon & Wed: Sulong Pilipinas **Tue: Iskoolmates **Thurs: GSIS Members Hour **Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (LIVE) *8:30 pm - 30th SEA Games Premier: Road to Greatness *9:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) *10:00 pm - Hur Jun, The Original Story *10:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) *11:30 pm - **Mon: BizNews **Tue: Public Eye **Wed: Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity **Thurs: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco **Fri: Paco Park Presents *12:30 am - PNA Newsroom *1:00 am - Shop TV *2:00 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Weekdays (Baguio and Davao)' Morning *5:25 am - Station Message Sign On *5:30 am - PTV News Headlines (replay) *6:30 am - Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) *8:00 am - ** Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) ** Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) ** Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) *8:30 am - **Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) **Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) *9:00 am - Daily Info (LIVE) *9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People *10:00 am - Shop TV *11:00 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - Du30 on Duty *11:30 am - ASEAN Documentaries Afternoon *12:00 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (LIVE) *1:00 pm - Sentro Balita (LIVE) *2:00 pm - **Mon-Wed: Unlad Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano **Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline **Fri: Damayan Ngayon (LIVE) *3:00 pm - **Mon: Passport on Wheels: An APO Documentary **Tue-Fri: Colours of ASEAN *3:30 pm - Proudly ASEAN *4:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - Sharing ASEAN *4:30 pm - Flashback TV *5:00 pm - PTV Regional Newscasts **Kangrunaan A Damag (PTV Cordillera) **Ulat Bayan Mindanao (PTV Davao) *5:30 pm - Shop TV (with Malacañang Press Conference) Primetime *6:00 pm - Winx Club (seasons 5-7) (Tagalog dub) *6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) *7:30 pm - **Mon & Wed: Sulong Pilipinas **Tue: Iskoolmates **Thurs: GSIS Members Hour **Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (LIVE) *8:30 pm - 30th SEA Games Premier: Road to Greatness *9:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) *10:00 pm - Hur Jun, The Original Story *10:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) *11:30 pm - **Mon: BizNews **Tue: Public Eye **Wed: Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity **Thurs: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco **Fri: Paco Park Presents *12:30 am - PNA Newsroom *1:00 am - Shop TV *2:00 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Saturday' Morning *5:55 am - Station Message Sign On *6:00 am - Soldiers of Christ *7:00 am - Salaam TV *7:30 am - Yan Ang Marino *8:00 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas *8:30 am - Ani at Kita *9:00 am - Mag-Agri Tayo *10:00 am - Crayon Shin-chan *10:30 am - Daimos *11:00 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - The Doctor is In (season 8) Afternoon *12:00 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (LIVE) *1:00 pm - Pare Kuys *1:30 pm - Auto Review *2:00 pm - NBL (LIVE) *4:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) Primetime *6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) *7:00 pm - The Marriel Show *8:00 pm - SMAC Pinoy Ito! *9:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano *10:30 pm - Kasama Movie Mania *12:30 am - Shop TV *2:00 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Sunday' Morning *4:25 am - Station Message Sign On *4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade *6:00 am - The Key of David *6:30 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) *7:30 am - Alagang Magaling *8:00 am - Farm Living *8:30 am - Ani at Kita *9:00 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) *9:30 am - World of Winx (Tagalog dub) *10:00 am - Pop Pixie (Tagalog dub) *10:30 am - Winx Club (season 8) (Tagalog dub) *11:00 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - Lutong-Luto Afternoon *12:15 pm - Kasama Movie Mania *2:00 pm - NBL (LIVE) *4:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) Primetime *6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) *7:00 pm - Isyu One-On-One with Ceasar Soriano *7:30 pm - Artista Teen Quest *8:00 pm - SMAC Pinoy Ito! *9:00 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul *10:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown *12:30 am - Shop TV *2:00 am - Station Message Sign Off :with PTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsules every Monday to Friday at 8 am, 12 nn and 9 pm, and Saturday and Sunday at 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm and 5 pm) :with Certified Kasama (hourly promotional scheme during commercial breaks on the primetime block) TV special :Para sa Bayan (Ang Kwento ng PTV) :Part 1 (July 5, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 2 (July 12, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 3 (July 19, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 4 (July 26, 2017: 7:30PM) :ASEAN 50th Grand Celebration (August 8: Tuesday, 11:30AM-1PM and 2:50PM-7:30PM) :Sunday Night Showdown: 2nd ASEAN-Japan TV Festival 2017 (September 24, 2017) In-House Programs NEWS PROGRAMS :News and public affairs programs are the core of the network’s programming. :DAILY INFO (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) :Weekdays 9:00AM-9:30AM :A bunch of news and information every morning is the morning news program. Daily Info gives you the latest news as well as a gimpse of the day's weather and traffic situation, and market price watch. Daily Info is anchored by veteran broadcast journalist Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer. :SENTRO BALITA (Aljo Bendijo, Angelique Lazo) :Weekdays 1:00PM-2:00PM :PTV gives to the viewing public a daily afternoon news program in the early afternoon. Sentro Balita is a one-hour roundup in the afternoon news cravings. Anchored by Angelique Lazo and Aljo Bendijo, offering the accounts of events by delivering the hot and fresh news. Through its live reports, Sentro Balita delivers the balanced news and timely discussion. :ULAT BAYAN (Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Catherine Vital) :Weeknights 6:30PM-7:30PM :Makabuluhan at napapanahong balita. Walang dagdag, walang kulang. :Featuring the day's headlines and top stories in one full hour, Ulat Bayan is PTV's primetime newscast. Anchored by Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo and Catherine Vital, giving you the most meaningful and timely news delivered in and around the country. Through its live reports, Ulat Bayan also offers the hard-hitting public service, sensational stories of crime and violence through police reports and enterainment news. :PTV NEWS HEADLINES (Charmaine Espina, Anthony Pangilinan) :Today's news, tomorrow's headlines. :Weekdays 10:00PM-11:00PM :The nation's top stories, global news, sports updates and entertainment news delivered in one full hour every night, PTV News Headlines is the leading late-night English news program, anchored by the formidable tandem of two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters: Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina, our countrymen here and around the globe and our voice in the rest of the world. :PTV News Headlines delivers the most comprehensive news every night. Top Stories opens the news with the day's top news of the day followed by the other stories related to the biggest story. The latest on business, consumer, financial and economy in Business News, the weather forecast via PTV InfoWeather, the latest world news around The Nation. Foreign News tackle the stories of national concern and news overseas, a dose of sports updates in PTV Sports and catch the latest in local and international entertainment scene in Entertainment Headlines. :PTV NEWSBREAK :Weekdays 8:00AM (Filipino), 12:00NN (Filipino), 9:00PM (English) :Weekends 12:00NN, 1:00PM, 2:00PM, 4:00PM (Filipino) :News is always quick, brief and on-the-go. And for those who want their news the way it should be, Newsbreak should be their pick. Newsbreak aired daily from 8AM, 12NN and 9PM. Newsbreak delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. :Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta, Charmaine Espina, Bea Bernardo and Naomi Tiburcio :PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (PTV Cordillera) :Weekdays 10:00AM and 3:00PM :PTVISMIN NEWSUPDATE ''(PTV Davao) :Weekdays 11:15AM and 4:15PM :''PNA NEWSROOM (William Thio) :Weekdays 12:30AM-1:00AM :PNA Newsroom is the 30-minute English news program that provides a daily dose of relevant news from all over the agency's provincial bureaus and headlines the most relevant occurrences in the country. Anchored by award-winning public service news anchor Wiliam Thio, the online newscast brings you a rundown of the top stories of the day. Brought to you by the Philippine News Agency. :ULAT BAYAN WEEKEND (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) :Weekends 6:15PM-7:00PM :Our weekend edition of PTV's primetime newscast. Anchored by Ceasar Soriano and Rocky Ignacio. PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAMS :BAGONG PILIPINAS (Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Alfonso "Fifi" delos Santos, Karla Paderna, Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas. Diane Querrer) :Weekdays 6:30AM-8:00AM :PTV's daily morning show. :Hosts: Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna, Karlo Nograles, Diane Querrer, Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas and Alfonso "Fifi" delos Santos :BIZ NEWS (Tony Lopez, Elizabeth Lee) :Monday 11:30PM-12:30AM :An interactive program with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies and policies. This program will be giving a lot of information we need to understand economics and marketing. :Hosts: Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee :DU30 ON DUTY (President Rodrigo Duterte) :Monday to Friday 11:30AM-12:00NN :A daily activities of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte. Watch President Duterte in action. Get to know his daily engagements as the country's Chief Executive. :PUBLIC EYE :Tuesday 11:30PM-12:30AM :A one-hour documentary that features ordinary people with extra-ordinary stories. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries. :ISKOOLMATES (Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano and Sky Quizon) :Wednesday 7:30PM-8:30PM :A one-hour youth-oriented informal debate program is hosted by Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano and Sky Quizon, it presents a broader perspective on issues concerning the Filipino youth. The program serves as avenue for intelligent discourse and social awareness, the show empowers today's freethinking millennial with information - enabling Pinoy teens to voice their views on matters that impact their lives as active stakeholders of the future. :Hosts: Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano and Sky Quizon. :DIGONG 8888 HOTLINE (Trixie Jaafar, Kris Ablan) :Thursday 2:00PM-3:00PM :This one-hour program aims to bridge the gap between government agencies and the people through segments that will directly address the ordinary Filipinos' concerns on various government services. :Hosts: Kris Ablan and Trixie Jaafar :GSIS MEMBERS HOUR (VP Margie A. Jorillo, Mgr. Bo Sanchez) :Thursday 7:30PM-8:30PM :GSIS Members Hour discusses the latest developments on policies and programs that benefit 1.8 million GSIS members and pensioners and to get the latest information on GSIS programs and services. :Hosts: VP Margie A. Jorillo and Mgr. Bo Sanchez :PROS & CONS (Usec. Joel Sy Egco) :Thursday 11:30PM-12:30AM :Digging deeper into the core of current issues. Shedding light on events that matter to the people’s lives. For fresh and intelligent conversations on a variety of issues. :Host: Usec. Joel Sy Egco :DAMAYAN NGAYON (William Thio, Emily Katigbak) :Friday 2:00PM-3:00PM :One of the longest-running public service programs in the country, which is hosted by William Thio and Emily Katigbak. The show tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. :Hosts: Mr. William Thio and Ms. Emily Katigbak :CABINET REPORT SA TELERADYO (PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar, PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan) :Fridzy 7:30PM-8:30PM :The radio-TV program, live on PTV and simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) and Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2). :Hosts: PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar and PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan :MAGANDANG GABI PILIPINAS (Ceasar Soriano) :Saturday 9:30PM-10:30PM :Magandang Gabi Pilipinas is a one-hour public affairs show that aims to provide more detailed and accurate information on projects, programs, services of a specific government department or agency or non-government organization. :Host: Ceasar Soriano :ISYU ONE-ON-ONE (Ceasar Soriano) :Sunday 7:00PM-7:30PM :A straightforward and truthful interview with personalities to dig deep into the issues, bring out the facts, and get across all audiences the answers and updates on relevant matters or concerns in the province on leadership and government :Host: Ceasar Soriano EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS (under People's Television Network Educational, Entertainment and Cultural Division) :PTV made its mark in the core of its educational programming through its Continuing Studies via Television (CONSTEL), a series of telecourses, which aims to upgrade the content knowledge and teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. These tele-courses continues to be used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education (DepEd) and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Ramon Miranda) :Monday and Wednesday 8:00AM-8:30AM :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Ramon Miranda. :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Dr. Zeny Domingo) :Monday and Wednesday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A telecourse for high school students that features lessons on physics. :The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. It is hosted by Dr. Zeny Domingo. :SCIENCE MADE EASY (Lourdes R. Carale) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:00AM-8:30AM :A telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with Lourdes R. Carale. :FUN WITH MATH (Queena Lee-Chua) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A weekly 30-minute mathematic show targeted towards grade-schoolers. This show will feature animation with clips provided by NHK TV in Japan, and to be edited here) and puppet interaction (manufactured by local talents who have learned the craft from the Children's Television Workshop, the producer of Sesame Street). Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is currently hosted by Queena Lee-Chua. :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) :Friday 8:00AM-9:00AM :Every Friday morning, Constel English is a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Some lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Mae Fernandez-Legaspi. CULTURAL :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :Saturday 8:00AM-9:30AM :A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. ENTERTAINMENT : YES YES YOW! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias, Rhoy) MONDAY-SATURDAY 12:00NN-1:00PM : The daily noontime variety show of PTV. : Hosts: Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias and Rhoy Paler w/ Yes Yes Yow Teens D’Gen Zquad : PACO PARK PRESENTS (Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas) : FRIDAY 11:30PM-12:30AM : Listen and see why we are at par with the world's best in traditional music as we're mystified by the dazzling display of vocals and the magic rendered by our very own world-class Filipino musicians. : The musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, finest and most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists and chorales, local and guests performers for an evening of classical and traditional Filipino music every Friday by sunset and delated telecast every Friday night. Paco Park Presents continues to celebrate its anniversary every February. : THE MARRIEL SHOW (Marriel Dagohoy) : Saturday 7:00PM-8:00PM : Marriel Dagohoy topbilled the first-ever political comedy sitcom, The Marriel Show is a hilarious combination of sitcom, political satire and sketch comedy format, a first in Philippine television. Focused on comedy skits and satire with some of the different characters. There are characters such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player by showcasing skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the current issues, current developments and public information. The show has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine government and for its extensive use of political satire, : Cast: Marriel Dagohoy : ARTISTA TEEN QUEST (Mateo San Juan, Justin Lee, Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Rayantha Leigh, Isaiah Tiglao, Ella Apon) : Sunday 7:30PM-8:00PM : Let us acknowledge the stands and stand up for their dream. Who will make up the 13 Stars of Artista Teen Quest. Hosted by Isaiah Tiglao, Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee, the reality artista search is set to discover and develop an aspiring teen talented artists Open to all teens ages 13 - 19 years old - can sing, dance, and act - with or w/o manager/management. - Filipino or Fil-Am to bring their 1-page resume and set card. The winner of the search got as much as P1 million worth of prizes and one studio type condo unit. : Hosts: Isaiah Tiglao, Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh : Juries: Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee :SMAC PINOY ITO! (Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Sharlene San Pedro, Isaiah Tiglao, Rish Ramos, Heaven Peralejo, Jimboy Martin) Saturday and Sunday 8:00PM-9:00PM :Be amazed by the world class talents of Filipino artists in SMAC Pinoy Ito!. a musical variety show exhibiting this generations’ talents and trends. Hosted by Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Heaven Peralejo, Sharlene San Pedro, Jimboy Martin, Isaiah Tiglao and Rish Ramos, showcasing the real talent of Filipino millennials by showing new trends and making the most out of it. :AN EVENING WITH RAOUL (Raoul Imbach) :Sunday 9:30PM-10:30PM :A one-hour musical variety show hosted by The Singing Diplomat Raoul Imbach, with the band The Wild Tortillas. Imbach is a counselor and deputy chief of mission of the Embassy of Switzerland in the Philippines, and a singer more popularly known by his renditions of Filipino and Italian songs. A spontaneous type of entertainment that would amuse our audience in various ways through Raoul's versatility in his way of singing, dancing, hosting and gigs, but more importantly with his heart in it for audience acceptance and interaction. To complete the TV show, guests shall be invited either for singing or be interviewed on something related to entertainment for a cause or one's philanthropic activities. This shall be a portion of the show for the audience to call or text for their support on a special projects for a cause. The program will feature different segments including interviews, cooking and performances, among others. :KASAMA MOVIE MANIA :Saturday 10:45PM-12:30AM :Watch your favorite Tagalized movies right in your own home every Saturday night. Top-grossers and award-winning films are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. :SUNDAY NIGHT SHOWDOWN :Sunday 10:30PM-12:30AM :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Sunday Night Showdown is the show for you. It gives you two hours of Tagalized movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment. Sit back and enjoy your favorite Tagalized movies every Sunday night. INFORMATIVE :YAN ANG MARINO (Maresciel Yao, Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :Saturday 7:30AM-8:00AM :Yan ang Marino is a 30-minute television show dedicated to Filipino seafarers and to the Philippine Maritime Industry. An informative vehicle in educating the public about the seafaring profession as well as the different maritime programs and scholarships available. It also features significant stories of hardships and inspirational stories of triumph about the life of our seafarers aboard and off the ship. Hosted by Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos. SPORTS :NBL :Saturday and Sunday 2:00PM-4:00PM and 4:15PM-6:15PM :The weekend coverage of the National Basketball League (NBL) as PTV’s biggest asset for the nation's regional amateur basketball league in the Philippines. The NBL Philippines vision is to develop our homegrown talents and create local basketball icons in the community. :PTV SPORTS (Meg Siozon) :Weekdays 9:30PM-10:00PM :The No. 1 sports newscast in the Philippines :Anchor: Meg Siozon :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :Saturday 1:00PM-1:30PM :A weekly motoring and travel show featuring the latest in motoring and interesting travel and lifestyle destinations. :Host: Ron de los Reyes SEGMENTS :CERTIFIED KASAMA (Ruben Gonzaga) :Technically speaking, Certified Kasama airs daily intermittently within PTV programming during primetime, just like commercials. It has commanded a huge audience and generated a very strong following, especially on TV and the internet. :The station's promotional scheme that showcases households whose sole TV habits to watch your favorite programs of PTV Para sa Bayan is featured with the madcap, amiable and hysterical brand of interviewing by the host. Sleuthing through the neighborhoods of Mega Manila searching for Kasama fanatics at any hour of the day, people are caught unaware of the unexpected visit thus making the encounter more exciting and entirely spontaneous. Homes that are visited are given prizes for them to enjoy with their family and are given a chance to have their minute of fame and shine in their instantaneous celebrity status right at the convenience of their own homes. Definitely a deviation from the usual seriousness of some shows. Certified Kasama has developed its own following as being done in a comedic approach sending viewers into frenzied laughter. Certified Kasama is surely an enjoyable moment of TV viewing habit. :Host: Ruben Gonzaga :PTV KASAMA MO PARA SA BAYAN RINGTUNES - For Globe and Sun users: for Monotone type TONE (spage) KASAMA send to 2424. PTV theme songs *''Kasama Mo, Para sa Bayan'' by Ruth Regine Reyno (PTV jingle/theme song and station ID) (since 2018) *''Bagong Pilipinas'' by Jossah Quiros (Bagong Pilipinas theme song) (since 2017) *''Should've Known Better'' - Richard Marx (instrumental) (Physics in Everyday Life theme song) *''Fun with Math'' (theme song) (since 2018) *''Unlad Pilipinas'' (since 2019) *''Tinig Mo'' by Fuseboxx (Iskoolmates theme song) (since 2015) *''Damayan'' by Jossah Quiros (Damayan Ngayon theme song) (since 2018) *''Araw-Araw, Let's Play Lotto (PCSO Lotto Song)'' by Jude Ralph Roldan (PCSO Lottery Draw theme song) (since 2005) *''Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas'' by Gerry Calderon (Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas theme song) (since 2012) *''Binibini'' by Raoul Imbach (An Evening with Raoul theme song) (since 2017) See also *Irish Charles - The legendary sportscasters from the... | Facebook *JUNE & JOHNNY Talkshow hosted by June... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Internship 2K17 ( PTV 4) | Facebook *Studio B of PTV 4 �� - Jerry Tiempo Dela Cruz | Facebook *Dianne Medina on Instagram: “Hosted the 41st Anniversary of Peoples Television Network with Direk @carbysalvador �� Thank you @apartment8clothing @sheiralim my dress ❤️…” *#radyopilipinas • Instagram photos and videos *#radyopilipinas1 • Instagram photos and videos *The Presidential Communications... - Presidential Communications (Government of the Philippines) *Frozen delight *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1990 *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *NBN 4 Schedule (June 2003) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *PTV-4 Schedule (2012) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 Program Schedule (late 2013) *PTV-4 Schedule (2014) *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule (2015) *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing *In the works: Korean-produced shows catering to Pinoys *The Legendary Doctor brings daily Koreanovela to PTV-4 *PTV NEWS: Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule for 2016 William Jones Cup *UAAP Season 79 Games Schedule and Results *UAAP Season 79 volleyball starts February *New PTV4 head reacts to rumors about signing up Kris Aquino, other celebs *‘The Legendary Doctor’ warms Pinoy’s hearts *No negotiation between PTV 4 & Kris of IBC 13 *PTV tie-up with art and culture, cinema *Dino Apolonio Dominates PTV Ranks at No. 4 of National TV Ratings *PTV-4 Schedule for SEA Games 2017 Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule